This invention relates generally to the field of removable covers that prevent water and debris from entering spa tubs, hot tubs or the like, and which insulate to prevent heat loss when the tubs are not in use, and more particularly relate to such covers that are provided in multiple parts.
Spa tubs, hot tubs or the like, to be referred to herein collectively as spas, are popular in home, hotel and rehabilitation settings and are used for recreation, relaxation and therapy. The spas typically contain a quantity of heated water that is recycled through water jets, and may vary in shape from generally rectangular to generally round. The spas are usually sized to accommodate four to six people at one time, although smaller and larger spas are also available. Often the spas are located outdoors on patios or porches. Because the water is often maintained at an elevated temperature even when the spas are not in use, insulated covers are provided to limit heat loss and thereby reduce energy costs. The covers also prevent debris and rain water from entering the spa water, and provide a safety barrier.
Typical known insulated covers are structured in large panel form, such that usually one, two or three substantially rigid panels are placed across the open top of the spa, with each of the panel cover members when presented in multiples being separate and distinct members that are not connected to each other. The cover panels are usually several inches thick for insulation and structural purposes, and may comprise for example a main body of insulating material, such as polymer foam, encased within a waterproof outer layer of sheet material, such as HDPE or other plastic. Though not excessively heavy, they are of significant weight and the large size of the cover panels makes them unwieldy when handled, such that removal and replacement by children or older adults may be difficult. In addition, the large size of the panel members makes it difficult to store them unobtrusively when the spa is in use.
Another type of spa cover is composed of a plurality of relatively narrow, slat-like, rectangular panel members, such that removal and replacement of the individual members is easier. In some embodiments the slat-like panel members are connected to each other in an alternating hinged manner so as to prevent passage of debris and water between the panel members while allowing the cover to be folding upon itself in accordion-like manner, such that the individual panels comprising the cover can be stacked vertically beside the spa without interfering with the enjoyment of the spa. In known embodiments, the cover panels are provided with wheels positioned in opposing track or guide members mounted on the spa such that the individual panel members are received within the opposing track members in a manner that allows the panel members to be retracted and advanced along the track to uncover and cover the spa. This structure however, is mechanically complicated and the track members mounted onto the spa are unsightly and interfere with enjoyment of the spa by interfering with ingress and egress.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved spa cover of the type consisting of multiple slat-like members joined in an alternating hinged manner such that the individual cover members may be stacked accordion-style in a vertical stack, the spa cover being combined with a receptacle member, free-standing or mounted to the spa, wherein the receptacle comprises a roller member such that lateral movement of the spa cover is easily accomplished, the folded members of the spa cover falling into the receptacle to form a vertical stack.